Timeline
'Tremors 4: The Legend Begins' 1889 March 25, 1889 *Several miners are attacked, and brutally killed by an unseen force. March 31, 1889 *A sole survivor tells the town what happened, but he didn't see anything. *Hiram Gummer arrives in the town, and demands that they take him back to the mine. April 1, 1889 *Juan takes Hiram to a group of Miners, who take them to the mine, but they don't find what killed the miners there. *Later that night, they are attacked by the creatures again. Everyone other than Juan and Hiram are killed. Juan also kills one of the creatures. April 2, 1889 *They return back to the town, where Hiram sends out a telegraph message asking for a gun fighter. July 18, 1889 *A gun fighter arrives, late one night, called Black Hand Kelly. July 19, 1889 *Juan, Hiram and Black Hand head out to find the creatures. *Along the way, they find the decapitated head of Old Fred. *They continue by horse until they reach the Mulling Station. *Later that night they are attacked multiple times by the creatures, which have grown. *Soon Black Hand Kelly is attacked and eaten. July 20, 1889 *The next morning, Hiram and Juan return. *Hiram leaves the town. *Hiram returns a while later with multiple weapons, see Weapons of Tremors 4 for a complete list of these guns. [[Tremors|'Tremors']] 1989 March 1, 1989 *Perfection, Nevada *Unidentified underground creatures consume livestock and the human residents in the town and surrounding valley. *The blind, worm-like animals travel effortlessly through the Pleistocene alluvial soil, tracking prey by means of sonic vibration. March 2, 1989 *Townspeople terminate the creatures with crude homemade weapons. *Existing specimens badly damaged and decomposed. Rhonda LeBeck oversaw removal of the two least-damaged Graboids. They were taken to the college where she was studying, and preserved as well as possible. One currently resides in the Smithsonian. The other is sold to a casino in Laughlin, Nevada. later 1989 *A few days later, Survivor Burt Gummmer regrets his decision to give away "his" Graboid. At considerable expense and effort, he reclaimed the head of the most-damaged Graboid, Stumpy. Its head was relatively undamaged, and Burt has a taxidermist mount it, also at considerable expense. *No living animals found for study. *Creatures become widely known as Graboids. [[Tremors 2: Aftershocks|'Tremors 2: Aftershocks']] May 11, 1995 *Petromaya Oil Field Chiapas, Mexico *Graboids appear in the oil field. Company employees are consumed and oil production is interrupted. *Desperate oil company executives hire survivors from the 1985 Graboid attack to track down and kill the Mexican Graboids. *On site Geologist Kate Riley reports Graboids are extremely ancient earth life form. *Before all Graboids can be eliminated they undergo a highly unusual metamorphosis sub-divding into smaller bipedal surface creatures.Technically blind like the Graboids, these creatures nevertheless efficiently track their prey by sensing heat. Some humans survived by devising methods to disguise their body heat, including using cold blasts from a CO2 fire extinguisher. *These new creatures become known as Shriekers due to the piercing cry they make when sensing prey. *Shriekers are reported to be hermaphrodites, reproducing by regurgitating an offspring immediately after the consumption of a meal. This has not been confirmed. *Note: If Shrieker reproductive rates are shown to be directly proportional to available food supply, a Shrieker "population explosion" is a potential threat. *According to survivor Burt Gummer, all Chiapas Mexico Shriekers were eliminated by use of an "appropriate" amount of high explosives. *All remains badly damaged and decomposed. No living animals found for study. Government of Mexico showed no interest in the historical or natural significance of the dead animals, and they were left to be decomposed and eaten (by buzzards). 'Tremors 3: Back to Perfection' August 5, 2001 Location: El Chaco, Argentina *Graboids appear in remote area. *Radical Graboid hunter Burt Gummer, survivor of both previous Graboid attacks hired by Argentine government to deal with the situation. *According to Gummer, Graboids had already changed into Shriekers before his arrival. Gummer slaughters over a hundred Shriekers with an antiaircraft gun. *All remains badly damaged and decomposed. No living animals found for study. October 11, 2001 Location: Perfection, Nevada *Graboids reappear in the town of perfection just after former resident Melvin Plugg started attempting to buyout local residents to turn the entire town into a housing project called Perfection Valley Ranchettes,. *Burt Gummer and the rest of the town rally to destroy the new hoard of creatures but the United States Department of the Interior steps in and orders a Graboid to be captured alive. *Before they can capture a Graboid alive the creatures turn into Shriekers and then again into flying creatures that propel themselves into the air using a chemical reaction generated in their abdomen (tail), these creatures are termed Ass Blasters by Jodi Chang. *Another unusual development in this outbreak is that one Graboid was born an albino and seems incapable of metamorphosing into a Shrieker. This great white Graboid becomes knows to the townspeople as El Blanco. *One Ass Blaster later dubbed Messerschmitt is captured by Nancy Sterngood and is sold to Sigmund and Roy to pay for the college tuition of her daughter Mindy Sterngood. *El Blanco is left alive and the United States Department of the Interior deems Perfection Valley a protected area preventing Melvin Plugg from developing his Perfection Valley Ranchettes. *The remains are collected and studied by a number of scientific institutions. Remains include that of Graboids, Shriekers, and Ass Blasters. 'Tremors: The Series' The series takes place over the course of a year, the timeline based on the intended airing order. *Episode 1 - Feeding Frenzy A Biker causes trouble *Episode 2 - Shriek and Destroy Graboids hatch are quickly killed by Burt and Tyler *Episode 3 - Blast from the Past A certain ass blaster comes home *Episode 4 - Hit and Run *Episode 5 - Project 4-12 First appearance of Cletus and mixmaster. 4-12 appears and dies. *Episode 6 - Ghost Dance The Bacterial Cloud appears, revalation that the entire valley is saturated with mixmaster. *Episode 7 - Night of the Shriekers *Episode 8 - A Little Paranoia Among the Friends *Episode 9 - Flora or Fauna The plant is discovered *Episode 10 - Graboid Rights Mindy Returns to Perfection with some new friends *Episode 11 - Water Hazard Unique giant shrimp mutates and causes havoc *Episode 12 - The Sounds of Silence *Episode 13 - The Key Frank returns Post Series The perfectionist's have settled into a American small town routine. El Blanco patrols peacefully under the store every day. There’s a steady, but not overwhelming stream of tourists to whom Jodi, and Tyler, cater. Mindy stops in a few times a year to see her Mom. Burt still teaches survival skills and worries about the fate of the world. Though The events have not been recorded, he did have a "hell" of an adventure in Australia. Tremors 5: Bloodlines 2015 Tremors 6: A Cold Day in Hell 2018 References http://www.stampede-entertainment.com/tremors/overview.html Category:Misc.